No adoptar bebes por Rosalie Hale
by xlspx
Summary: Rosalie Hale escribe una especie de diario luego de haber adoptado un bebé HUMANO. Todas las facetas de odio a amor. Leanlo. :D


NO ADOPTES BEBES

Hola :D Bueno... este fic no es tannnn bueno como los anteriores que he hecho. Pero empezó con una simple apuesta y termine perdiendola como veran. La apuesta era tonta. Pero la perdi. Y tenía que crear una historia de Rosalie conviviendo con un bebé adoptado. Obviamente es una locura. Tal vez Rosalie pudiera aceptarlo y soportar la presencia de un bebé HUMANO, pero Emmett no. Siempre pienso que Rosalie no dejará jamás adoptar a alguien vampiro... y humano... no lo sé :S.

Me fui por las ramas. Dedicado a mi hermano de 2 añitos que sufri todo lo que sigue acontinuación. Y a July que me ganó honestamente la apuesta.

Luniz.

* * *

**NO ADOPTES BEBES**

**Por Rosalie Hale**

**Cosas por las que no debes adoptar bebes cuando eres un vampiro:**

Son humanos, pequeño detalle.

Juegan con tus colmillos como si fueras una estatua en una plaza.

No adoptar bebes cuando tienes a uno de 2 metros en tu hogar.

No tener una familia que no sabe lo que es un bebé.

No nombrar madrina a una enferma diminuta que parece ser un demonio pequeño.

No enseñarles tu bebé a vampiros que leen la mente para que diga que tu hijo tiene deformación mental.

No mostrarle tu bebé a un vampiro con poderes relacionados con los sentimientos, puede llegar a tener la personalidad del bebé.

No darle de beber sangre.

No regalarle un balón de béisbol para que rompa ventanas.

Recordar que no es vampiro y sufre frío.

Al recordar la anterior, recuerda que pueden tener fiebre.

Recordar que comen.

No intentar dejarlo olvidado en la mansión Cullen.

No llevarlo al jardín y que diga "tengo padres vampiros".

No reírse cuando caen al suelo divertidamente.

No corregirle todo.

Darle esa comida espantosa que comen.

No llevarla con abuelo doctor.

No permitir que tíos aburridos y con dinero le compren un Volvo.

No llevarlo a Volterra (punto importantísimo).

* * *

_**Diario de vida de "pequeño":**_

**Mes 1**

_Ya he perdido la cuenta de los pañales que cambié. De los biberones que entregué y de lo destruida que estoy. Ser un vampiro que no duerme no sirve de mucho. El maldito pequeño me tiene cansada. No me deja descansar. No duerme nunca. Empiezo a tener muchísimas ansias de no haberlo adoptado._

_Emmett parece un bebé más._

* * *

**Mes 2**

_Como ya dije, no llevarlo con familia de vampiros. Después de un mes de vivir solos con el niño, he decidido llevarlo con los Cullen. Esme se emocionó y se comportó como una verdadera madre. Le mostró esas cosas aburridas que ella suele hacer._

_Carlisle lo inspeccionó completamente para decirme, luego de dos horas, que era un bebé sano._

_Alice se emocionó por ser la madrina y empezó a jugar con él hasta muy tarde._

_Edward intentó leer la mente del bebé y terminó diciéndome que no entendía absolutamente nada._

_Jasper tuvo un serio colapso. Los sentimientos del bebé lo dejaron bobo. Empezó a marearse y no podía comprender nada. Alice tuvo que separarlo de él._

_Bella se mostró distante, asustada de sus impulsos de vampiro primeriso. Pero el bebé fue y la abrazó. Ella se derritió y lo acunó._

* * *

**Mes 3**

_No sé si tengo a un bebé o dos en mi casa. Emmett se pasa el día jugando con el nene y parece un bebé más. Cuando por fin estamos solos, habla como bebé y se comporta como bebé._

* * *

**Mes 4**

_Empiezo a cantar canciones de cuna en vez de canciones normales o favoritas. Me muevo como si meciera el nene. Empiezo a odiar todo este mundo. Odio cambiar pañales. Odio a Emmett. Odio que alguien de los Cullen llegué a casa y cambie todo. Quiero salir pero este demonio no me deja. Llora demasiado. ¡Como llora! Me arrepiento. Me arrepiento._

* * *

**Mes 5**

_NO HABLA. NO HABLA. ¿Por qué no habla? Emmett dice que es chiquito para hablar. Carlisle dice que los bebes empiezan a hablar a partir de los 9 meses. Esme dice que tal vez se sienta cohibido. Alice dice que no tiene problema en hablarle horas y horas. Bella dice que tenemos que hablarle todo el tiempo. Edward dice que ni en su mente habla. Jasper no se acerca al bebé._

_¿Y yo que pienso? Que necesito adoptar un bebé GRANDE._

* * *

**Mes 6**

_Sigue sin hablar. Sólo se ríe. Emmett sigue jugando con él divertido. Yo cocino, lavo, me lamento por los rincones, plancho... maldita vida de ama de casa. ¡SOY UN VAMPIRO! ¿Cómo es que nunca vi a Esme haciendo estas cosas?_

* * *

**Mes 7**

_Odio los hospitales. Los odio. Odio que te tomen datos. Odio tener un bebé humano. Maldita idea. Maldito Emmett. Fiebre, mareo, nauseas, vómitos. ¿Qué tiene el bebé?_

* * *

**Mes 8**

_Hoy habló. Me dijo "mamá" y un montón de cosas en idioma bebé, como dice Emmett. Es divertido verlos a los dos hablando en idioma "bebé". Me di cuenta que exageré con las cosas. No hay mucho que lavar, ni planchar. Empiezo a quererlo._

* * *

**Mes 9**

_Bella viene a verlo seguido. Ambos se llevan bien. Ella se comporta tranquila con él. Como si nada pasará. Pasan horas jugando y ni me entero. Es extraño. A veces subo asustada ante tanto silencio pero los veo a ambos acostados en el suelo leyendo libros infantiles. Empiezo a tenerle envidia de esa tranquilidad._

* * *

**Mes 10**

_Aprendí de Bella. Le leo cuentos, jugamos, corremos por la casa. Parezco una verdadera madre. Emmett no pasa tanto tiempo en casa, por fin se distrae en otras cosas. Edward le regaló un Volvo al bebé. ¡TIENE 10 MESES NADA MÁS!_

* * *

**Mes 11**

_No hay nada más divertido que salir a la calle con tu perfecto bebé y que todas te envidien. Pocas mujeres se dan cuenta que mi chiquillo es adoptado y que soy un vampiro. Todas pasan a mi lado mirándome llena de envidia. "¿Cómo quedó así después de tenerlo?". Perfecta._

* * *

**Mes 12**

_Hoy mi amor cumple un añito. No puedo creer que hace un año lo odiaba. ¡Que maldita mujer! Amo a ese pequeño. Amo a mi esposo. Amo a mi familia. Hasta tengo cierto cariño por Bella._

_Él es perfecto. Me siento en el jardín y lo veo correr divertido. Es hermoso. Habla muy poco pero dice tonterías que Edward se empeña en enseñarle._

_¿Cómo pude odiarlo?_

_Amo a mi Henry. Lo amo demasiado. Mi pequeñito Henry Emmett Cullen._

* * *

Perdonen el desastre que escribi.

Tomatazos, insultos... todo... haciendo click en GO-

* * *


End file.
